


Pizza & Chill

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: “God,” he sighed, “Just a little bit longer.”His phone beeped, and Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open.And no time until Oikawa gets here. Fuck, fuck, fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to fairylights101writes:  
> 32\. with nb oikawa and iwaizume :3 if you're still doing the requests !!  
> 32\. “Y-you look… you look very nice”

Iwaizumi sighed as he scrubbed his skin, washing away a day’s worth of sweat and grime built up in the gym. Being a personal trainer was  _ great _ \- but fuck, did it suck when people wanted to whine and bitch about what he asked them to do. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays were always the longest because of two clients, one a young, slender woman with hair dyed black, the other a man closer to thirty who constantly complained that the  _ light  _ exercises Iwaizumi gave him would make his back injury flare up, even though the exercises were purely meant to  _ help _ them. Thankfully, they’d both only signed up through the end of the year, which was just a few short months away. “God,” he sighed, “Just a little bit longer.” 

His phone beeped, and Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open.  _ And no time until Oikawa gets here. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He let the suds run off his body and dunked his head in, rapidly running shampoo and conditioner through at the same time before he rinsed that out, slammed the shower knob down, and stumbled out. He threw a towel around his waist, right as a series of knocks to the tune of  _ Star Wars  _ “The Imperial March” - which he only knew  _ because _ of that stupidly brilliant brown-haired beauty. Iwaizumi glanced around his room, frantically trying to find something that looked nice, or even just  _ decent,  _ but he gave up after a moment with another heavy sigh. “Fuck it. They can entertain themself with picking a movie while I get dressed.” 

With that, Iwaizumi took a deep breath, steeled himself, hitched his towel a little higher, and marched through his apartment, still dripping, and opened the door. Oikawa had their face turned down to their phone, but when the door opened their head snapped up. It was almost comical how slowly it all happened, how everything almost felt overexaggerated. Those deep brown eyes widened first, sliding down Iwaizumi’s toned body before settling on the towel that sat low on his hips. Full, pink lips parted, almost stretching into a smile before Oikawa’s teeth sank into their bottom lip. Pink started to fill their cheeks, already flushed from the cold outside. 

And finally, after a good,  _ long _ look, Oikawa looked Iwaizumi in the face, but instead of a smug smirk or a sultry purr, their lips moved, forming words that didn’t quite make it past their tongue. “Y-you look… you look very nice,” Oikawa managed, their face blood-red, not quite meeting his eyes. Iwaizumi smirked.  _ Oh?  _ It was rare that he ever had the upper hand, so to speak, and with Oikawa a stumbling, stuttering mess - well, it was  _ perfect.  _ He hummed and stepped back, but when Oikawa failed to move Iwaizumi reached forward, hooked his fingers into their pale green scarf, and reeled them in. 

He shut the door - and then warm, large hands curled over his shoulders, pushed him against the door as a heavy body draped itself over his back. Warm lips pressed to the shell of his ear and Iwaizumi shuddered, eyes slipping shut while a hand slid down, traced the ridges of his muscles along his side, all the way down to his hip. Oikawa squeezed as they nipped his ear with a grin. “You really do look  _ good,  _ Iwa-chan,” they breathed. 

A subtle rock of their hips against his lower back made him bite his lip harshly, smothering a quiet, eager moan. Iwaizumi twisted his head and found Oikawa waiting, their breath hot, their mouth firm as they crushed their lips together with a quiet sound. Their tongue slipped into his mouth as their hand tugged at his towel until it came loose, and when their hips rocked away it fell to the floor, pooled at their feet. His only warning was a rough bite to his lip before a hand curled around his cock, already half-hard, and stroked the tip. He grunted quietly and bucked forward as Oikawa licked along his mouth, breathing raggedly against his lips as they traced paths they’d already worked hard to ingrain into their memory. 

They squeezed his length, hand  _ hot _ and tight, and Iwaizumi moaned quietly into Oikawa’s mouth as his partner smirked, all that bluster and confidence back and firmly in place. Iwaizumi didn't care, didn't want to think past fucking into that hand, barely enough room with how close to the door they were. His arm looped back, grabbed Oikawa's hair, and tugged  _ hard  _ until Oikawa whimpered, mouth going loose, their tongue stilling, slipping out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Their hand tightened in retaliation and Iwaizumi felt his legs give a little before he leaned back, head lolling on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

They chuckled, pressed open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders, and sank their teeth in. The bite was hard enough that it made pain rise, sharp and hot, but that melted into pleasure almost instantly, and Iwaizumi couldn’t bite back a soft moan. He turned, nipped at Oikawa’s neck, and they laughed into his shoulder, hand pumping faster, teeth biting in harder on his neck before they popped off and nudged him back. 

Fingers prodded his cheek, and Iwaizumi reluctantly opened his mouth, let Oikawa slide those devilish fingers in. As a reward, their hand quickened, squeezing at his base, slowing to smooth a long stroke across the head of his cock before they continued. With Oikawa’s fingers in his mouth it was impossible to stay quiet, gasps and rapidly climbing moans filling the air as he squirmed, desperately rutting forward into Oikawa’s hand, the heat in his belly growing, growing,  _ growing.  _ And all the while Oikawa filled his ears with a soft, sensual purr. 

“So pretty, Iwa-chan,” they breathed, “You sound  _ so good,  _ I wonder how it’ll feel when I’ve got you all spread out on the bed, riding you until you can’t  _ think _ straight.” 

He groaned, a half-formed call of their name falling off his lips as he bucked forward into the tight circle of their hand. “T-To-” 

A knock on the door made them both freeze. Everything was a rapid scramble. Iwaizumi threw himself back from the door, then lunged forward and snatched the towel up. He darted back to the hallway while Oikawa spun around, grabbed at their head, cheeks flushed and rapidly growing darker as they flapped their hands at him and hissed. “Iwa-chan, what-” 

“It’s the pizza dude! Ah, fuck, shit, hold on!” Iwaizumi ducked into his room and nearly chucked his wallet at Oikawa, all the while trying to  _ breathe _ and will his erection down to some semblance of nonexistence, cursing himself all the while.  _ God  _ dammit,  _ why did I order that fucking pizza then?  _ Oh, right, because  _ Oikawa _ had complained about being hungry - though admittedly he’d been starving too. 

Iwaizumi peeked around the corner and watched as Oikawa opened the door, their clothes all smoothed out and the outermost layers pulled off. The poor delivery person, a young individual with light blonde hair and a scarlet face, stared up at Oikawa, stammering, no sentences quite coming out.  _ Oh my God… they heard us.  _ Finally, after nearly two minutes of stumbling through words, the delivery person managed to stutter out a number and Oikawa handed the poor thing the money - and hopefully a damn good tip, before they quietly thanked the quivering mess and closed the door. Then Oikawa slowly leaned forward and let their head thump against the door, pizza in hand. “Hajime…” they said softly. 

He crept out from the hallway and slipped over, pressed a kiss to the back of Oikawa’s neck. “That poor kid heard us.” 

“Yeah, they did. Poor Yacchan - well, Yachi. That’s what was on the name tag. Scarred for life, that poor thing.” Oikawa twisted around, lips pursed in a pout. “You’d better make it up to me, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi smiled softly and kissed Oikawa on the corner of their mouth. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Leave comments and hit me up at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
